


poetry: your world in the balance

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Clintasha Poetry [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 prompts, Amnesia, Angst, Brainwashing, Dystopia, End of the World, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Partnership, Poetry, Spies and Assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 poems based on a drabble100 prompt table all centered around Natasha and Clint with varying degrees of explicit naming.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Wedging arrows into my cracks / Burn and salt and raze to the ground / Nothing left (I want to be found)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. barter for the life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fixed

You are an ever-fixed mark  
The sun that fades on the world's end  
And the winds that faint when the worlds fall  
Shall slap like tides on the rock of your presence  
Solid beneath my heart


	2. you know that I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: broken

Shutter me, break me, strip me down  
Bleed me, pour me, wring me out

Songs in the silence and words in the gaps  
Wedging arrows into my cracks  
Burn and salt and raze to the ground  
Nothing left (I want to be found)

Show me, start me, fill me out  
Move me, build me, pile me up

Songs in the silence and words in the gaps  
Be the armor to cover my cracks  
Make and break and set and graft  
Traveling straight (as an arrow's shaft)


End file.
